The field of the invention relates to an eyeglass strap retainer device and, more particularly, to an improved attachment device to connect the ends of the cords to the eyeglass temple legs.
The problem of lost glasses is the bane of existence to eyeglass wearers. A common answer is to connect the temple legs of the eyeglasses to a cord which fits over the head and allows the glasses to hang on the wearer's neck when not in use. Unfortunately, in that position, the eyeglasses typically are caught on the wearer's hands or on foreign objects which tend to dislodge the ends of the cord from the temple legs. Common attachment mechanisms utilize a resilient tube or loop to squeeze over the enlarged ends of the temple legs and provide some degree of security. However, in practice, if the resilient loop or tube is of sufficient size to allow it to be forced over the end of the temple leg, it is also large enough to be dislodged inadvertently. Further, the degree of increase in the size of the end of the temple legs from one pair of glasses to another varies widely. Thus, a resilient loop that works on one frame well probably not work on another size frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,668 to Welch, et al, incorporated herein by reference thereto, describes an eyeglass cord retainer apparatus utilizing an elastic loop with a spring or elongate resilient tubular sleeve around a medial portion of the elastomeric loop. This patent also describes in FIGS. 1 and 2 typical prior art eyeglass cords. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,960 to McClellan, et al, a retaining band is described utilizing polyvinyl plastic loops attached to a flexible and and yieldable spring which fits around the wearer's head. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,795 to Seron, an eyeglass holder is described utilizing a flexible loop clasp onto which a slider ring is threaded to squeeze a medial portion of the loop. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,804 to Lawrence, a neck strap is provided wherein connection to the eyeglass frame is accomplished by a constrictive loop over which a coil of wire defining an opening sufficiently small to grip the strap member, the coil of wire being positioned at the base of the loop or at a median portion of a double loop arrangement to connect the ends of the loop together. In British patent application GB 2212 293 A, a spectacle retaining cord is described having an integral noose configuration of the end of the cord fixed by a closely wrapped coil of wire.
None of these devices provide an effective secured attachment to a variety of sized and shaped temple legs nor attain the objects provided herein below.